The Little Orphan Girl
by Reader Castellan
Summary: The Briefs adopt an angry orphan girl who has been abandoned and rejected her whole life. Can the Briefs warm this orphan's wounded heart? And will she ever learn to trust and love again?
1. Chapter 1

**The Little Orphaned Girl**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters.**

**This is a request from Charismatic Beauty. Thank you for the idea.**

* * *

It was not like this from the beginning.

Susie Tanaka, a five year old sweet bubbly girl, thought as she tried to look out of her bedroom window. The window was high and she was short. The girl stood up on her tiptoes, her long curly strawberry blond hair falling on her large greenish hazel eyes, her mouth open as she tried to look out. Failing again, she gave up and sat down on her bed.

She could remember a few moments of her life of the time when she was even younger. Her mother used to tell her bed time stories. Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Cinderella, Aladdin, Sleeping Beauty, and many more. Susie would cuddle up to her mother to go to sleep, and her Mama would tell her stories, and sing songs to her. Beautiful songs about the differently coloured flowers, the white beautiful clouds, the playful rains, and many more.

All that changed though.

A few months before she turned five, Mama had started acting strangely. She started drinking some clear thing which smelled a lot. Susie hated it. The smell was so bad that Susie did not want to be near the drink, and she certainly learnt not to bother her mother after she had had that thing, the hard way.

Mama had started shouting at her, sometimes even beating her. One day she even said, "You witch! You look just like your father! That good for nothing man had to go and die and he has left me with a burden for a lifetime!"

Susie did not know what burden meant, but she was intelligent enough to understand the change in her Mama's demeanour. Tears had brimmed up in her large eyes and she had started to cry. Mama had angrily locked her in her room for this for the whole day. Without food, without water.

After that incident it was hell for Susie. Mama would drink that thing, get angry, and take it out on her. Susie thought about her father. Daddy had died when she was one year old. She had seen her photos though, and she had to admit that they did look similar. Daddy had the same greenish hazel eyes as hers, which were so warm that Susie could not help but smile. Even though her Daddy was with God, and so much away from her, Susie felt that he was much closer and nearer to her than anyone had ever been. Why did Mama suddenly hate her? She looked like Daddy earlier as well.

Susie jumped as someone knocked on her door. She did not know it but she was crying. She quickly wiped her tears away, knowing how much Mama hated them. She ran towards the door and opened it.

"What were you doing?" Mama asked angrily. Her blond hair were tied in a bun. Her brown eyes glared at Susie. She was dressed in a pink ankle length skirt, a white shirt and a pink jacket. Susie thought that Mama was surely going somewhere.

"I was on the bed…" Susie said, her voice faltering as she saw the look on her Mama's face. It had…softened. She actually smiled.

"Come on Susie, get dressed," Mama said. Susie looked at Mama at disbelief. Was this real? She pinched herself.

"Ouch!" she cried. "Careful, Susie," Mama said. So this _was_ real! Susie beamed at Mama and hugged her, then ran to her little closet. She turned to look at Mama but only now did she notice.

Mama had two suitcases.

"Why are holding the- the-" Susie found it difficult to say suitcases. She searched for a substitute and found it. "Why are you holding the bags, Mama?"

"We'll go on a holiday," Mama replied.

"YIPEE! Holiday?! Really Mama?!"

"Yes, Susie."

Susie jumped up in the air, screaming happily whereas Mama set out to pack Susie's clothes, toys and other things. She stopped when she saw Daddy's photo, his dazzling smile. A single tear fell on the photo but she wiped it away and packed it with the other things.

Meanwhile, Susie found herself a green lace frock falling till her calf. Mama braided her hair and Susie put on her green sandals. She twirled, holding her frock, a couple of times when Mama called out, "Hurry up, Susie!"

Susie ran out of the house and to the yellow car. She looked back at the house. It was painted in white, had two floors with a colourful garden. She had played a lot here. Played with birds, the squirrels and even a mongoose!

Susie got into the car and Mama started driving.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Shadow Ridge," Mama replied.

Susie had never heard the name before but she smiled. It would be a good place, if Mama thought so. The earlier differences were already fading away.

So Susie fell asleep on the way. She was woken up by a jerk as the car came to an abrupt halt. Susie opened her eyes sleepily and looked out. Why had they stopped there?

The place was gloomy and dark. It was full of buildings, all of them old and dusty. Forget about a holiday resort or any other place like that, she could not even see a candy shop!

"Where are we, Mama?" she asked curiously as she looked out. She was not liking it at all.

"Just come out and I will tell you," Mama said. Susie opened the door of the car and stepped out. It opened at the door step of a big building, part of it made of brown stone, and the cement part painted in white. It had an arch shaped door and two stairs led up to it.

Mama set down the two suitcases next to her and then got in the car.

"Mama! Where are you going? What is happening?"

Mama did not reply; she started the engine.

"Mama stop! Mama don't go! Mama! MAMA!" Susie cried out as Mama drove the car away. Susie ran after the car, tears streaming down uncontrollably.

"Mama come back! Mama I'm sorry! I'll be a good girl! Mama come back! Come back Mama! COME BACK!" she howled as her tiny legs carried her forward, after the car. Mama neither stopped nor replied.

"MAMA!" Susie cried, "AAHH!"

She had stumbled on a stone and fallen down. She had hit her knee and blood was oozing out of the cut.

"Mama! MAMA! MAMA!" she cried out. Her eyes could not stop crying. Was she so bad, that Mama had to leave her behind, alone? Did she trouble Mama so much that she did not even say a word as she left her there? What was Susie's fault? Was it that she looked like her father, or that her father had died just one year after her birth?

The car turned at the corner and disappeared.

"Mama…" she sobbed and lowered her head. Her tears fell on her injured knee.

"Dear, dear…" she heard someone say.

Susie looked up to see who it was. A woman in her middle ages was looking down at her. She had kind blue eyes, her black hair were tied in a braid and she was looking down at her kindly.

"My- my Mama- Mama- has- has –g – g- gone away! She- she- h- has – left- left me- me- b- b-b- behind…" Susie stammered as she hiccupped as she tried to stop crying, "Wi- will- she- she- c- c-come b- back?"

Her eyes were full of hope and it gave the woman a lot of pain to shatter it. But she had to do it.

"No child. Your Mama will not return."

Susie's eyes turned momentarily blank. Her tears stopped. She just stared at the woman, but her eyes were distant.

"Don't worry," the woman said and lifted her up, "You have got me. Everything will be all right, honey, everything will be all right." She carried the child back to where the two suitcases were. Susie did not protest, she did not say anything. The woman quietly took her inside the building with the suitcases. There was a name plate on the door that Susie had not noticed.

It read 'Shadow Ridge Orphanage'.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Little Orphan Girl**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters.**

**Thank you Charismatic Beauty and The Light of Fire for your reviews on the previous chapter.**

* * *

_Eight years later…_

The girl was polishing her nails with utmost care.

Her blue hair were falling on her blue eyes and she threw her head back to push the hair out of her face but was unsuccessful again. She was annoyed now. Could her hair not fall on her face for the next five minutes? Was that too much to ask?

Bulla Briefs had to attend the birthday party of her friend that night. If her nails were not of the right colour what would her friends say?

After much hard work the job was done. Bulla rose in triumph and smirked. Her nails were perfect! She just had to get a few things ready now.

As she was about to leave the room the telephone rang. She sighed. Nobody else was around to answer the call. Her father was training, her mother was working in the lab and her brother had gone to work. Shaking her head, she walked up to the telephone and answered the call.

"Hello. This is Briefs' residence. Whom am I speaking to?" she asked.

"Hello. I am Janet Hayes from Shadow Ridge Orphanage. May I speak to Miss Bulma?" the voice on the other end replied. It was soft and polite.

"Does she know you?" Bulla asked curiously. Why would anyone from an orphanage call up her home to speak to her mother?

"No, she does not know me but this is really important. May I please speak to her?"

"Yes. Please wait for a while. I'll call her."

With that Bulla ran to her mother's lab. She was there within seconds.

"Mom," she called out. "Some Janet Hayes from Shadow Ridge Orphanage wants to speak to you. She said that she has to talk about something really important."

A woman with blue hair and blue eyes looked up at Bulla from behind her computer. Bulma looked like an older version of her daughter. She looked puzzled by what her daughter said and stood up.

"Someone from an orphanage?" she asked.

"Yes," Bulla replied.

"Let's see what she wants to talk about."

The two of them walked to the telephone and Bulma spoke, "Hello? This is Bulma."

Bulla leaned against the wall and listened to what her mother was saying.

"Hello Ms Briefs. I am Janet Hayes from Shadow Ridge Orphanage."

"How may I help you?" Bulma asked.

"Uh, Ms Briefs I was wondering whether I could talk to you in person."

Bulma thought for a second then replied, "Sure but what is this all about? I am unable to understand…"

"Don't worry Ms Briefs. I will explain everything when we meet. Can you tell me when you can come here?"

"We can meet tomorrow morning at 11:15, if that is okay," Bulma replied.

"Yes that is really good! So we will meet tomorrow at 11:15. Thank you."

"Welcome. Bye," Bulma said and put down the receiver. She frowned.

"What happened mom?" Bulla asked.

"This Janet wants to meet me tomorrow. She sounded very… desperate," Bulma replied.

Bulla raised her brows. "Can I come too?" she asked.

"Yeah okay. But this might be really serious…"

With that Bulma walked back to her lab.

Bulla stared at the telephone thoughtfully for a while. What was the matter? She shook her head and went back to try her new jewellery.

* * *

Her hazel green eyes scanned the garden in front of her. Her strawberry blond hair were cut short and she wore a grim expression on her face.

Janet Hayes watched thirteen year old Susie Tanaka from a distance so that she was sure that the girl would not see her. The woman had always seen the same expression on the girl's face ever since the child had believed that her mother would never return. When Susie was just five, her mother had left the child outside the orphanage. She had not even bothered to contact the orphanage to keep her with them. Janet had found the child outside and had taken her in. Since then for the next few months Susie was always found near the window looking at the street. Maybe she was waiting for her mother to come there, maybe she was hoping that her mother would love her again, hug her and promise that she would never leave.

But after that Susie stopped looking out of the window. She would hardly ever speak to anyone and she never smiled. That was when Janet thought that Susie really needed a family. She had found a good family for the girl. They had taken her in and Janet thought that Susie had finally found happiness and that was when she was proven wrong. Susie did not last even ten days. The foster parents said that she never spoke, was hostile to their children and did not do anything that she was told to do.

Janet tried again and again, but Susie was rejected every time. The child had become even more silent and grim and Janet could sense anger inside her. She never showed it, and that was what worried Janet the most. Susie did not show any emotion. Ever. Her eyes did not give away anything. Susie had grown up too early. Janet found it really painful that Susie never had a childhood.

After being rejected the fortieth time by her foster family Susie just sat in the garden for the most part of the day, when she was not attending her classes. Janet had not sent her to any foster home for about a year now. Even the orphanage staff found it difficult to be around the child and they said that they should send her somewhere else. But Janet would not let them do that. She was determined to take care of the child herself. She acted like a mother to the child. And she also knew that Susie cared for her as well. If Janet sat down next to the girl, she would never walk away from there. If it was anybody else, Susie did not even think once before leaving the spot.

Janet had wanted to look after Susie herself, but unfortunately, she did not have much time. She would leave the world soon, and before leaving she wanted to ensure a bright future for Susie. She knew the orphanage staff would get rid of the child as soon as Janet were no more. And so, she had contacted Bulma. She prayed to God that this family would not reject her child and that she could leave in peace…

Susie knew none of this though. She did not know she might have to leave the orphanage soon or that Janet had little time left.

Janet took a deep breath and walked up to Susie. The girl was dressed in a black shirt and denim jeans. She had started wearing this combination about two years ago, and from then whatever clothes she got, consisted of black shirts and jeans. Janet never found out why it was so.

"Hello Susie," she said.

"Hello Janet," she replied.

Janet sat down next to her.

"How are your studies going?" she asked.

"Just fine. How are you doing?" Susie said.

"I'm doing okay."

It surprised Janet how Susie talked to her so casually after all she had gone through. But she knew that the girl's heart was wounded. Despite all of Janet's efforts, the child never smiled.

"You have your classes in the evening at five," Janet told her. Susie nodded at her and then got back to gazing at the garden.

Janet got up to leave but glanced at Susie again before walking away.

Hopefully, the child would be accepted this time.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Little Orphan Girl**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters.**

**I thank all of you who reviewed the previous chapter.**

* * *

When dawn came and with it came its weak sunlight, it entered through the curtains to touch her eyes warmly, to wake her up. Bulma did not sleep well the previous night. Curiosity and nervousness were getting the better of her. As she stretched, she wondered what Janet Hayes would want from her. She hoped there was nothing wrong.

"Good morning mom," Bulla greeted as Bulma made her way to the kitchen after shower. "Good morning," Bulma replied. "Mom, we have to leave for the orphanage soon. We have a meeting with Hayes at quarter past eleven," Bulla said. The girl had not slept for long as well, she had been attending her friend's party. Still, she was ready in a frilly red top and jeans. She had curled her hair for the party. Bulma admired her daughter's sense of fashion.

At exactly five minutes to 11:15, Bulma stopped her car outside Shadow Ridge Orphanage. The building looked ancient but the garden that surrounded it was completely green with bright colourful flowers. Swings were scattered here and there and there were a few slides too were young toddlers were playing. Some of the older ones were sitting underneath trees, on the green ground or on white benches, calmly looking at everything that was happening around them. Bulma briefly wondered what it would be like for them when they saw the outside world from their garden. Were they tempted to leave the orphanage? Or were they content to stay away from the wide world?

Bulma and Bulla entered the building, looking around. The inside of the building was completely opposite the outside. The walls were painted in light green, the floor was wooden. Numerous pictures were hanging on the walls. Some were of flying birds, some depicted the oceanic world and some were just wide horizons. There was a large framed photograph of all the children of the orphanage. Some of the older ones were holding the toddlers in their arms, just like responsible older siblings. All the children had a big but true smiles on their faces except one. And this child was who commanded Bulla's attention.

"She's so beautiful," she whispered, "Wish I was like that…"

Bulma turned her gaze to where her daughter was looking. It was the girl who was not smiling. Her hair had a strange colour of strawberry blond, her eyes greenish hazel, her entire outfit was black. Her hair were quite short.

"Ms Briefs."

Bulma whirled around to see who had called.

A kind looking blue eyed woman in her early fiftees was looking at her with a smile.

"Yes?"

"I am Janet Hayes, I had called you yesterday."

"Oh, hello Janet."

"I am sorry I did not inform you about anything and just disturbed you by calling you here so early without giving any reason, causing you so much trouble."

"It's alright," Bulma said, "You can tell me now. And there was no trouble."

"Will you come to the garden? It is much more pleasant there."

"Okay," Bulma.

Bulla was looking at the other kids who were staring back at her.

"Mom, can I stay here?" she asked.

"Sure," Janet said, "The children will love to see a new face."

"Okay Bulla, but do not go anywhere else."

Bulla nodded at her mother and the two women walked out. The teenager saw a child, not more than seven, looking at her with wide curious eyes. "Hello," Bulla said, "What's your name, kid?"

"Alan," the child replied, "Who are you?"

Bulla noticed that he was keeping a little away from her, ready to run if she would turn out to be bad. She laughed.

"I'm Bulla," she said and walked towards the child. A girl was crossing her path, and Bulla pushed her by mistake. The girl staggered back and then looked at Bulla with cold eyes.

Alan gasped. This was not good.

"I'm sorry," Bulla said to the girl. She was the same girl whom Bulla had seen in the photograph moments ago, the girl with strawberry blond hair and hazel green eyes, the girl who was wearing a black T-shirt and jeans, the girl of whom Bulla was slightly jealous for being so pretty without any makeup.

"New here?" the girl asked. The eyes revealed nothing, the face emotionless. "Oh no. Actually, my mom came here to meet Ms Hayes and I just decided to come with her. That's it!" Bulla replied.

The girl stepped towards her slowly till she was only inches away from Bulla's face. She stopped and looked in Bulla's eyes. The girl was getting on Bulla's nerves. Why did she come here again?

"You _decided_ to come here, to an _orphanage?_"

Bulla said nothing, just looked back steadily.

"Nobody _decides_ to come to an orphanage," the girl whispered, "And pray to God that you never have to go to an orphanage."

She drew back and then walked away, towards the garden.

"Who is she?" Bulla asked Alan.

"She is Susie Tanaka. Her mother left her outside the orphanage when she was five," Alan replied.

"Nobody adopted her?"

"She has already been to, like, forty different foster homes and has been kicked out from everywhere. She is too difficult."

Bulla stroked Alan's head but she could not help thinking; how lucky she was not to be like Susie.

* * *

"Ms Briefs-" Janet began.

"You can call me Bulma," Bulma said.

Janet smiled. "Sure"

The two women were sitting on a white painted bench under a shady tree. The children of the orphanage were playing in the distance. The birds were chirping overhead and the light breeze was making the leaves dance. Apart from that, they were alone.

"Bulma," Janet said, "There is one child here, Susie Tanaka is her name. She was deserted by her mother when she was five and I found her outside the orphanage. We decided to adopt her. Time passed and her mother has not returned. She would sit near the window, Bulma, and wait all day and all night for her mother.

"She realised soon that her mama will not return. She became reserved, hostile, silent. We thought that maybe if she was sent to a foster home, maybe if she would have a family, she would be happy again."

"What happened?" Bulma asked. She knew it was a sensitive issue and that Janet was too attached to the child by the way the other woman talked about her.

"Forty different homes, but it never worked. She was rejected everywhere, she has been rejected her whole life! She does not trust, does not love anymore. She has withdrawn into a little shell.

"In the end I decided to take care of her myself. I would be her mama, teach her to trust and love. And you know, we did start bonding. But…"

"But? What happened?"

"The orphanage authorities are not very fond of her. They want to get rid of her. I have stopped them from doing this till now."

Janet paused and sighed heavily.

"I do not have much time. I will be leaving the world soon. And I don't know what will happen to Susie after that. And that is the reason I called you.

"Bulma, I have heard that you are a kind and gentle lady, you have a lot of wealth, and you have a caring nature. Can you please look after my child when I am gone? I just want happiness in her life and I want her to feel that she belongs somewhere. I want her to have a good and understanding family. I want her to have a _mother_."

Bulma was taken aback. Her blue eyes widened in shock. A child? She had not expected this! She felt very bad for the child and Janet's moist eyes made her own eyes bleak but...

"It is not Susie's fault," she said kindly, resting her hand on Janet's shoulder, "I want her to be happy too. But Janet, I am almost sixty. My son is twenty eight, my daughter fourteen. It is very hard for me to look after them, and a third child…"

"Bulma, you don't have to keep her forever. When she will be eighteen, you will not be responsible for her. I am just asking you to be her guardian for five years. There is no one to look after her needs after I am gone; please try to understand! They will throw her out!"

Janet was actually sobbing now and Bulma felt horrible. Maybe she should…

"Janet, the decision cannot be only my own. I have to ask my family. If they agree, Susie will come with us. I will try my best to persuade them, I promise."

Janet felt a little hopeful now. Her eyes lit up. "Thank you, madam," she said and smiled at Bulma. She smiled back and the two stood up.

The women shook hands and then went back to the orphanage. They passed a girl in a black T shirt and jeans. The girl smiled slightly at Janet but did not even acknowledge Bulma's presence, and made her way to the bench the two women had occupied only moments ago.

"That is Susie," Janet said softly. Bulma looked back at the child for a second then turned to face Janet.

"I will try my best," she said.

And she meant it.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Little Orphan Girl**

**Thank you everyone who reviewed the previous chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z**

* * *

Choosing a path is easy. Following that path is difficult.

Bulma could not help wondering whether she had made a mistake. She was really sorry for the child and her heart ached to think of her plight. But was she capable of handling this responsibility? It was already hard to take care of one teenager, another one would be impossible. But she had made a promise to Janet that she would try as hard as she possible could to convince her family to adopt Susie Tanaka. And now that she had given her word, she would have to keep it.

Bulla was pestering Bulma with questions regarding their visit to the Shadow Ridge Orphanage in the car on the way back. Bulma thought about answering but then decided against it.

"I'll tell you when we're home," she replied sternly. She was usually not very strict with her daughter but today she would have to be stern. Bulma would have to collect energy and strength to face Vegeta and convince him, because she was sure he would be the hardest to persuade.

"Did you like the children there?" Bulma asked her daughter.

Bulla frowned. She had not told her mother about the strange child at the orphanage, and she did not want to remember her. That girl had freaked out Bulla.

"They were fine," Bulla replied as Bulma drove into the compound of her house and parked the car. The two got out and went inside.

"What happened mom?" Trunks asked.

Bulma's family members were sitting around her, well, the children were sitting around her; Vegeta was leaning against the wall. She was really nervous and did not know how to continue. Vegeta was glaring at her and Trunks seemed slightly impatient though he tried to hide it.

"As you know I had received a call from Shadow Ridge Orphanage," Bulma began, "And we had fixed the meeting today. As decided, I went there to meet Janet Hayes. She told me that, well, she told me… how to proceed? Ok she told me that we may…"

Bulma stopped and sighed. She was clueless as to how she should proceed especially since everyone in the room was staring at her without blinking.

"Come on, woman. I don't have all day," Vegeta barked.

Bulma mumbled something so fast that the family could not understand what she was saying.

"What language are you speaking?" Vegeta snorted.

"Mom… I didn't really understand," Trunks said.

"Wemayhavetoadoptagirl," Bulma said quickly.

"I'm leaving," Vegeta announced and turned.

"Wait! I said-" she took a deep breath, "We may have to adopt a girl."

The house had never been more silent than that day. Trunks was staring at her with wide eyes and a shocked expression on his face whereas Bulla's mouth was open so wide that a moth could have hatched eggs in it. Vegeta was more puzzled than surprised or angry.

"Joke of the day?" Trunks asked at last.

His mother shook her head. "No son, you'll have another sister soon, if we agree to adopt her that is."

"What would we do with _another_ child?" Vegeta asked and groaned at the same time.

"Look Vegeta, Janet has asked me to adopt the girl as a favour. The child has been abandoned and rejected all her life. When she was five, her mother left her at the orphanage and Janet took her in. She has changed many foster homes till now but nobody wants her. Janet has been taking care of her for a year now even though the orphanage wants to throw her out."

"If Janet is taking care of her," Trunks interrupted, "Then why do we have to adopt her?"

"Because Janet doesn't have much time. She's very ill and all she wants is to secure the future of the girl."

Bulla frowned. Susie Tanaka was the one who matched this description. She hoped she was not the same girl that her mother wanted to adopt. Bulla had not liked Susie at all.

"We don't have to keep her forever," Bulma added, "We have to keep her till she's eighteen. Then she'll be a legal adult and independent. We won't be responsible for her."

"Five years is a long time," Bulla objected.

"Another sister…" Trunks said, "Now, what would she be like? You know I want to meet her…"

The others looked at him questioningly.

"I will vote for adoption. I want to meet my new sister," Trunks said.

Bulma smiled. At least somebody supported her.

"Well, I'm not having another kid running here," Vegeta said.

Bulma knew this was coming. "Please Vegeta, just this once."

"What do you mean by just this once? You plan to adopt more kids? Do you want to open an orphanage?"

Vegeta said it quite rudely. If it had been anyone else instead of Bulma they would have been hurt. But Bulma just shrugged it off and walked up to him.

"Vegeta, imagine that all of us die except Bulla. Imagine that there is no one for her, she's completely alone and unwanted. Now there is hope that someone might take her in and give her a family. What would you want? And if she's so lonely and helpless, how you would feel?"

Vegeta stayed silent, his eyes drifting to his daughter then back to his wife. He showed no emotions but Bulma knew what he was thinking. She could read it in his eyes.

"Now Vegeta, I think you know what Janet is going through right now."

Vegeta still did not say anything.

"She loves the child like her own daughter. I've seen it in her eyes. I don't have the heart to shatter her hopes."

Vegeta stayed silent for a few more moments, the two looking at each other fixedly.

"Fine Bulma," he said, "You can do what you want."

And with that Vegeta left the room. Bulma heaved a sigh of relief. She felt as if a weight had been taken off her heart.

"And you, Bulla, what do you say?" she asked, turning to her daughter. Bulla looked at her brother who smiled at her and nodded.

Bulla knew that she could not really refuse, especially since her father had agreed to it. Reluctantly, she nodded her head.

"Thanks!" Bulma said and grinned at her children. Janet would be really happy; Bulma had kept her promise.

She smiled. It would be nice to have a new face in the Briefs household.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Little Orphan Girl**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters.**

**Thank you everyone for reviewing the previous chapter.**

* * *

Bulma had convinced everyone to see things her way, then could she not convince herself? It was much later when she thought about how her life would change by adopting Susie. She was definitely quite old to handle children now, would she be able to manage it? On the other hand she really wanted to help the child. She was pacing the room, thinking. It would be very hard. Would Bulla accept Susie as her sister? Bulma had noticed that her daughter was not particularly thrilled about adopting another girl. She was glad that at least her son had whole heartedly supported Bulma; he was actually getting curious to know who this girl was. Susie really needed friends and Bulma believed that Trunks would be the ideal person who could befriend her. Trunks had a way with people and he could befriend almost anyone quite easily.

_Almost _anyone.

Bulma stopped pacing and sat down. No, she had made a promise, she could not break it.

She would definitely not break it.

* * *

It had been a few days since the girl with blue hair had visited the orphanage with her mother. Susie was sitting under the tree, her eyes closed. She could not really shake away the thought of that blue haired woman. She could sense that something was going to happen but she did not know whether it would be good or bad. She hoped that she would not have to leave the orphanage. Susie never admitted it but she did not want to leave Janet. She was the only one whom Susie thought of as a… friend.

"Friend…" she whispered. The word sounded strange to her even as she spoke it. She thought about her mother again. There was not a day in the past eight years when she had not thought of her mother. Why did she leave her? She shook away the thought. It always hurt so much. And those would be the moments when she would think of her father. His photograph was old and crumpled but she still carried it in the pocket of her shirt, close to her heart. The thought of her father would always make her smile.

She heard footsteps approaching and opened her eyes to loom at Janet smiling down at her.

"Hello dear," the woman said.

"Hi Janet. Everything's okay?"

"Yes, and how about you?"

"Just fine."

This repeated every day. Sometimes Janet would try to venture further but Susie would not let her. Now Susie wanted to say more but she did not dare do that. If she did, she would get closer to Janet, and she did not want to get close to anyone.

"Dear, will you take a walk with me?" Janet asked. Susie frowned. This was _absolutely_ new. A walk? Janet never took a walk with anyone. Was it bad news? The blue haired woman's face flashed in her mind. Why? She did not know.

Susie nodded and stood up. The two started strolling in the garden of the orphanage. There was no one else there. Beyond the walls evening traffic rushed past the orphanage, people returning home after the day's work.

"So Susie, do you like it here?"

"It's fine."

"Yeah, of course."

Susie saw Janet was nervous. The woman was struggling to say something, but was hesitating to say it.

"Janet," Susie said, "Just speak up. Don't be nervous."

"Ok," Janet took a deep breath, "There's a family that wants to adopt you."

Susie stopped. Adopt? This could not be true…

"You are joking," she said at last.

"I wish it was a joke."

"So you are sending me away," Susie said matter-of-factly. She saw the sadness in Janet's eyes and clenched her fists. Susie was angry but she was more sad than angry. And a part of her was confused. _Who _would want to adopt _her_?

"So who is this… family?" she asked. Her voice was barely a whisper. Susie was not able to speak any louder than that.

"You – remember that lady with blue hair? Well, it is her family –"

"That rude lady with the blue hair? The one who was talking to you?" Susie asked in surprise, "Seriously? The family of that, that weird girl! _Her_ family?!"

"Susie, bad manners," Janet said gently. _Bad manners?_ Janet was telling her off for bad manners?!

"Well, you can tell them I'm not available," Susie said.

"Actually dear," Janet said nervously, "I asked them to take you in."

Susie turned slowly to face Janet with wide eyes.

"You?" she gasped. She was not able to keep her cool anymore. "You asked them? You told them to take me in? _You are sending me away?_"

"Try to understand –"

"I DON'T WANT TO UNDERSTAND! WHY DON'T YOU JUST THROW ME AWAY! WHY DON'T YOU JUST SAY YOU DON'T WANT ME HERE! WHY DO YOU WANT ME GO THROUGH REJECTION AND NEGLECT AGAIN, JANET! YOU DON'T HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT IT IS LIKE!"

"I know what it is like."

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW?! WHAT DO YOU KNOW, EH? YOU KNOW NOTHING! I WAS WRONG ABOUT YOU! YOU ARE NOT MY FRIEND! I HATE YOU JANET! I HATE YOU!"

Susie could not stop herself from crying now. She had not cried once in the past eight years but now she could not control herself. She was trembling with sadness.

"Susie…" Janet laid a hand on her shoulder. Susie looked at it furiously and then slapped it away.

"Just listen to me once dear," Janet pleaded.

"You have to say more?" Susie asked angrily, her voice again nothing more than a whisper, "Fine. Speak, Janet."

"This is for your own good," the woman said, "The family is very nice. They'll take proper care of you, they'll keep you happy. Your life will be much better dear, much better."

"Much better," Susie repeated, "Fine Janet. As you wish. And I hope you can guarantee that I don't have to return here until your death."

Janet flinched. Susie's words were dripping with venom.

With that the girl turned and stormed away in anger.

Janet wiped her tears but they just kept coming.

"I don't want to send you away my child," she sobbed, "I don't want to."

* * *

It was quite late now. Bulma was again pacing her room, thinking about everything that was going on. She did not notice Vegeta enter and lean against the wall. He watched her for a moment then spoke, "Are you sure?"

It was only then that his wife saw him.

"I didn't see you coming," she said then realised that it was not the answer to his question. "Yes, I am sure." Vegeta nodded. "Well, good luck," he said and left again.

Bulma looked at his retreating form in exasperation. "So many years and I still don't understand that fellow," she grumbled.

But one thing was sure; she needed all the luck she could get.

* * *

She should not have had exploded that way.

Susie was feeling quite bad about her outburst. She should not have said all that to Janet, especially her last line.

_And I hope you can guarantee that I don't have to return here until your death._

She was really angry at herself for saying that. In her heart she knew Janet really cared about her, and she really thought that being a part of that family would be for Susie's good. But the girl doubted it. This was why she could not shake off the thought of the blue haired woman before. She was there to take her away.

She took a few constrained breaths and reached out for a photograph. It was midnight and there was a full moon so she could see the person in the photograph. It was her mother.

Her mother, who was the cause of all her pain.

Her mother, who was the cause of her miserable life.

Her mother, who had snatched away all her happiness.

"I really hate you," she whispered. Her face was devoid of any emotion. "It's your fault that I'm here." She crumbled the photograph. "It's all your fault that I don't have a family. You were weak and vain. Everything's your fault."

She was about to throw it away but then she stopped.

"It's my fault as well," she said slowly, her eyes brimming up with tears. She unfolded the photograph and looked at her mother's face. "It is my mistake that I thought that you will return. It is my mistake that after eight years I still believe you'll be back." Her voice was trembling now, her hand shaking. But then she smiled. This smile was not a happy one, but one that was full of rage.

"But you know what, Mrs Tanaka? I'm not going to make that mistake again. I don't need you. I don't want to see you ever again."

With that she crumbled the photo into a ball and then threw it away angrily. The photo landed in the dustbin.

Susie looked at the full moon. A single tear rolled down her cheek.

"I'm happy without you," she whispered, "And I've learnt how to live that way."

* * *

The next morning was bright. Bulma and Vegeta were there with their son. The parents had signed the adoption papers and Janet had sent someone to call Susie.

"The adoption will not be final after at least six months after taking her in," Janet said, "That'll be a settling-down period for her."

"Ok Janet," Bulma said and smiled.

Janet smiled back. "Thank you," she said softly, "Thank you so much. I'm indebted to you. I'll never forget what you did for me."

"No Janet. You're not indebted. We really want to give the child a happy life."

Janet hugged Bulma abruptly and just as quickly she released her. Bulma smiled at her again.

"Here she is," a boy said. Bulma looked behind him to see the girl standing casually, her eyes alert, her expression guarded. She was dressed in a black shirt and jeans.

Susie had come there with two suitcases but she was leaving with only one backpack. She did not own much so why pretend?

"Susie, this is your new family," Janet said. She behaved as if nothing had happened last night. Susie looked at Bulma and the rest carefully.

"She's your foster mother, Bulma. He's your foster father, Vegeta, and he is your elder brother."

Bulma smiled at her.

"Come dear," she said. The girl smirked at her. "Let's see for how long."

With that the girl walked out of the orphanage.

Trunks smiled nervously.

"Well, nice meeting you too," he muttered.

Bulma shut her eyes.

She hoped she would be able to manage this.


	6. Chapter 6

**The little Orphan Girl**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z**

**Thank you everyone for reviewing the previous chapter.**

* * *

The building was massive.

That was Susie's first thought when they arrived at Bulma's home. It was much bigger than her orphanage, dome shaped, painted in yellow. It had a nice lush green garden, quite shady. For the next few days that she would be here, she was going to spend her time in the garden.

Susie was in awe when she entered the house. However, she kept it to herself.

"Susie, I think you will like to meet your sister," Bulma said gently. Susie remembered that blue haired girl with excessive makeup. She wanted to groan in annoyance. Not _that _kid!

"Bulla! Bulla! Come down and meet your sister!"

Bulla came running down the stairs, a happy smile on her face. She had got her hair curled and again she was wearing makeup. Bulla was, obviously, curious and excited to know who her new sister was. She had frantically prayed that it would not be Susie. But when she saw that her prayers had not been answered her happy and welcoming expression faltered, just for a moment. Seeing the surprise on Bulla's face, Susie smirked. Bulla smiled at her again as she reached them.

"Hi Susie!" she said cheerfully. She wished she felt half as cheerful as she sounded.

"Hello Bulla," Susie said politely.

The two eyed each other for a few moments and Bulma realised that the silence was not good.

"So," she said, "Bulla, meet your sister, Susie."

The two girls formally shook hands. "I guess you will be face friends," Bulma said. Susie's face turned expressionless again and she turned towards Bulma. "Can you show me to my room, Mrs. Briefs?" she asked. "Of course. And you can call me mom, mother, mama… anything you like," Bulma replied. Susie regarded her coldly and tilted her head slightly. "Oh… okay, you can call me Bulma," Bulma said, smiling at her kindly. "Fine," she replied.

"Trunks?"

"Yes mom," the man replied then lifting Susie's bag he turned to her. "This way, little sister," he said and started ahead. Susie glared at his retreating form, her eyes narrowed. Then her face became devoid of any emotion again and she followed him in.

* * *

"So this is your room," Trunks announced as they stepped in.

Susie looked around. It had a nice armchair, pink in colour, which sort of put off her mood. There was a huge round fluffy bed and it also had pink sheets. The curtains were pink, the walls were light pink and Susie noticed that nearly _everything_ was pink. There were some beautiful paintings hanging on the walls, a desk and a chair in a corner, near which stood a book case. "They must be really rich, living so lavishly," Susie thought, "This must be Bulla's old room or something. That explains the pink decoration."

"So Susie, do you like it?" Trunks asked.

"Yes, it's good," Susie replied.

"If you need anything, just ask. Don't be shy, okay?"

Susie smirked. "Trunks, I am _never_ shy. That's what gets me kicked out every time."

As if unsure of what to do, Trunks gave a weak chuckle.

"Anyway, see you at dinner," he said and left the room.

Susie settled herself on the sofa, wondering how long she would actually last here.

* * *

"I don't like her, mom."

Bulma was tired of hearing her daughter rant about Susie.

"She's not nice!" "She's horrible!" "I don't like her!" "She's really scary!"

Bulla just kept on repeating these lines and Bulma was really restraining herself from yelling at her.

"Give her a break, Bulla! She has been through a lot!" Bulma said.

"Oh I really want to meet the little sweetheart, especially if Bulla is so mad at her," Bunny said and laughed as she prepared dinner. Bulla groaned silently.

But what she said was, "I will try to be nice to her."

It was at that moment that Vegeta decided to enter the kitchen.

"Hurry up woman! I am hungry!" he growled.

Bulma rolled her eyes then replied, "Try to be a little patient, Vegeta."

"Whatever."

The Saiyan Prince could feel his wife's glare and he ignored it skilfully.

"Look," he said at last, "I'll treat the kid just as I treat the other two. For me all of them are brats."

"Be easy on her, Vegeta."

"Why should he?" Bulla asked.

She was met by a yell "Bulla!" from her mother and a rather stern look from her father. The girl clenched her fists. So the new girl had already started to turn her parents against her. She would get back at her.

"Okay the dinner's ready!" Bunny said.

"Go Bulla, call Susie down for dinner," Bulma said. Bulla nodded and then left.

* * *

Susie was not in her room. Bulla tried not to smile; did the girl run away? She knew she was fooling herself thinking that way. Susie's bag was still in the room.

"Susie!" Bulla called out to her. She looked out of the window and saw the girl sitting under a tree, on a bench, as still as a statue. Bulla thought about just flying down to her. She decided against it. Though she did not like Susie much, she did not want to scare the girl out of her mind.

Susie had her eyes closed as she sat under the comforting shade of the tree. It sort of reminded her of her Orphanage, which comforted her and infuriated her at the same time. Comforted because it felt like, like _home_ and infuriated because it reminded her of Janet.

"Susie!"

The girl opened her eyes to look at Bulla. "Mom's calling you for dinner," she said. "I'm coming," Susie replied. The two looked at each other for a while then Bulla turned around and went straight for the house. With a sigh Susie followed her in.

* * *

"Hello Cissy!"

"Uh Susie," Susie replied.

The moment she met Bulma's parents Susie felt that _they _were certainly a very interesting specimen.

"Hello young lady," Mr Briefs said and brought out his hand. Susie shook it. "Hello."

That was when Bunny took her in a rib cracking hug.

"Hello Cissy!"

"Uh Susie," Susie corrected her in a choked voice. "Oh sorry honey," Bunny said and laughed. Susie kept her face impassive but she was finding hard not to laugh.

The Briefs tried hard to engage her in a conversation but to no avail. At last they gave up and decided to leave but not before Bunny promised her that she would meet Susie again the next day and she would surely make her laugh. Susie shuddered at the very thought.

* * *

Everyone was present in the dining hall except Vegeta. Susie wondered where he was. Then she spotted a structure outside the house. The lights were on in the building. Susie frowned. How come she missed that structure before?

"Dad's there."

Susie whirled around to face Trunks who was right behind her. "Why is he there? And what is that thing?" she asked, trying to keep her voice plain and devoid of all curiosity. "That's the Gravity Room. Father trains there so that he can get stronger."

"Won't he come for dinner?"

"He has already had his dinner."

Without saying anything else Trunks went and sat at the table.

Everyone was speaking about the day's events excitedly; Trunks about Capsule Corp., Bulma and Mr Briefs about a little experiment they were doing, Bulla about school and Mrs Briefs about the household, and how pleased she was to meet Susie, and how she wanted to keep the girl with her forever. Susie was sitting next to Trunks, who told her about his company. Susie was really amazed to find out that he was the President of such a successful company at such a young age.

Before she could stop herself she said, "You must be really talented and hardworking, and skilled at your work."

She realised she had actually complemented him, which was very unlike her.

"Well, I enjoy my work. I just follow one principle; I follow my heart."

Follow my heart, Susie thought, but what does my heart say? Do I trust them? No, it's too early to decide.

She noticed Bulla, who was sitting right in front of her. She was wearing a frown and she seemed to be glaring at Trunks. It dawned on Susie that Bulla was jealous, jealous of the affection and attention that her brother gave his 'new sister'. Susie did not want to take Bulla's place, though she knew she never would be able to. However she could not convince Bulla to see it her way, so she shrugged and went silent.

"Sweetheart, tell us something about yourself," Bunny said, smiling. "Is she always smiling?" Susie thought. She pondered on whether she should tell them about herself, her likes and dislikes, then decided against it. Not now.

"Well I am an orphan. I have been living at Shadow Ridge Orphanage since I was five. That's all there is to know about me."

Everyone dropped their gaze at that. A silence followed Susie's statement and she continued eating as if nothing had happened. Trunks placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and squeezed it lightly.

"You are not an orphan anymore. You have a family. We are your family, Susie," he said softly so that only she heard him. She looked at him for a second then lowered her gaze to her lap. Abruptly she stood up.

"Can I go to bed, Mrs – Bulma?" she asked politely.

"Sure honey."

With that Susie went to her room without a word.

* * *

It was midnight now. Susie was staring out of her window, her face blank, eyes lidded.

"I will not trust them. I won't. Just a couple of days and they will throw me out too. But what if they actually want to help? No, that can never be the case."

_Follow your heart._

"Rubbish," she muttered. She had followed her heart and trusted Janet, befriended her. Now, after what had happened, she did not trust her heart. Anyway, that phrase was wrong. Heart is just an organ that pumps blood, she thought.

She closed her eyes. "Let's see what happens tomorrow," she thought and threw herself down on the bed.

It was three hours later when she actually went to sleep.

* * *

**I have not watched Dragon Ball GT and I watched Dragon Ball Z more than five years ago, so the details might not be accurate. Thank you for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Little Orphan Girl**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters.**

**Thank you everyone who reviewed the previous chapter.**

* * *

Bulma was staring at the blank wall in front of her. She was deep in thought, so engrossed that she did not notice anything else that was happening around her, including the sound of the door slamming shut.

"Repair the Gravity Room, woman," Vegeta said. Bulma did not reply. Vegeta looked at her quizzically, as it was not in Bulma's nature not to reply to a question and actually stay quiet. "Are you okay?" Vegeta asked.

"We'll have to work very hard to gain her trust and be friends with her. We'll have to put a lot of effort to make her open up, to make her feel like a part of the family," Bulma muttered under her breath to herself but Vegeta heard her.

"Yeah, that kid is a piece of work," he said.

Bulma faced him now, her eyes burning with fury. "Better leave her alone, Vegeta. She's been through a lot." "Why will I concern myself with that kid?" Vegeta retorted. "Yeah well, I think you were in a much worse position yourself in your younger years, Vegeta. Maybe, if you can relate to her," Bulma snapped. Her husband clenched his fists. He did not want to be reminded of those bad times of grief, loneliness and slavery. He frowned as he thought about Susie, and how inevitably they were alike in such things.

The sky was a shade of pink that Susie actually liked. The day was just beginning to dawn. It was quite chilly outside and as the fresh air caressed Susie's face she felt as awake as she had ever felt. Her best idea of relaxing was to watch the sun rise while sitting on a thick branch of a tree. Outside her window, there was a branch thick enough for that. Her bedroom's window led to the balcony, from where she jumped to grab that branch. She grasped it and dangled from it for a while, just for the fun of it, then pulled herself up and settled herself. She looked at the horizon, from where the sun would rise. Birds had just begun to chirp, singing in their melodious voice. It was at this time that she felt calm and at peace. She watched the big ball of fire, blazing, its hue a mix of orange and saffron. She smiled. That was really something worth watching.

She sat there for a long time, watching the sky and the garden, and spotting the occasional person on the street. It was after seven that someone knocked on her door. "Susie, are you awake dear?" Bulma's voice came in, soft and gentle. "Yes," Susie replied. "May I come in?" "Of course, of course you may," Susie said reluctantly, though she did not show it in her voice. The blue haired woman entered the room and it was at that moment that Susie swung into the balcony from the tree.

"What do you think you were doing?" the woman cried, "You could get hurt!" "I won't, Bulma," Susie replied, "I have… experience." Bulma did not like the way she said 'experience'. It had a sort of sneakiness and sadness at the same time. "But if it bothers you so much," Susie continued, "You can send me back. I won't mind, I'm an orphan."

"Don't you dare call yourself an orphan again," Bulma said sternly and pulled Susie in her embrace. "We are your family dear. Give us just one chance," she said. Susie did not say anything on that. "She must be one of those lovey-dovey kinds," she thought.

"You can let go of me now," Susie muttered, "You are choking me."

Bulma let go of the child reluctantly and smiled at her. "Sorry Susie," she said.

"So," Susie said, eager to change the topic, "Did you need anything, Bulma?"

The woman replied, "No, I was just checking whether you were awake or not. Get ready and come down for breakfast, dear. We're having waffles today. And you might try the new clothes that I had selected for you. I kept them yesterday in your cupboard."

With that Bulma left the room. Susie shut the door behind her and opened the cupboard. What she saw was outrageous and what she saw made her so furious that she wanted to smack Bulma on the head. She wondered why did not check the cupboard before and cursed herself for it.

There were dresses in there. The last time Susie had worn dresses when she was six. After that it was only T-shirts and pants. And from two years ago only black shirts and jeans. But dresses? She did not own a dress. She did not want to _see_ a dress. She remembered that when her mother had been loving to her, she used to weave dresses for her, beautiful designs that always felt great to wear. She would snuggle against her mother and listen to her stories. That was before her mother had turned to drinking.

She shook away those memories and focused on the scene in front of her. What was even worse was that _none_ of the clothes were black or blue. "Do they want me to run away?" she caught herself wondering. If that was the case, then their method was so bizarre that Susie actually grinned. "If that is the case," she decided, "I will definitely _not_ run away."

When Susie came down for breakfast her first thought was, "Vegeta isn't here again." She wondered what work he did, why he trained all day long and what was so special about the structure that she had seen last night from the window.

Bulma looked up from her chair with a smile which wavered just a bit when she saw that Susie was not wearing any of the dresses she had chosen. At that moment Trunks walked in and flashed a smile at his new sister. Susie did not smile back and Bulla frowned at her brother when he did not smile at her.

"Hello kiddo!" he said and patted Susie's shoulder. "I don't remember my name being 'Kiddo'," Susie said. Bulla rolled her eyes and looked at her mother with 'What did I tell you?' expression. Then she muttered under her breath, "She's so uptight."

"It's just a nickname, Susie," Bulma said gently.

"Yeah, just a nickname," Trunks said quickly, "But if you don't like it, I'll just call you Susie. Is that okay?"

"Better," Susie replied plainly and sat down. Trunks sat down next to her and in front of Bulla, who glared at her brother and clenched her fists under the table. She quickly masked it with a smile. Susie glanced sideways at Trunks and wished he wouldn't try to make her feel comfortable by acting the loving big brother. Loving _elder_ brother, she corrected herself. She was certain that they would reject her, then what was the point of acting so caring towards her?

As they ate, Bulma told her that she would be joining her school from Monday. She would be going to the same school as Bulla and would be a year junior to her. The word 'school' sounded alien to Susie. She had never been to school. There had been classes in her orphanage, sort of like home-schooling, but she had never been to a real, proper school. She had never lasted in any of her foster homes to attend one, and this one word made her even more certain that she would not last here as well. The thought of going to school… it was a dream too good to come true. However, she often thought on what subject she would enjoy the most. She was certain it was Science and Shadow Ridge Orphanage's staff was not really very good at Science, so they did not focus on it much. On the other hand, Susie would get her hands on all the Science books she could. It was all basic things but she loved it anyway. Inevitably, a longing sigh escaped her lips.

"What happened dear?" Bulma asked.

"Nothing," Susie replied.

"And on Sunday, we'll go to visit a dear friend and his family, the Sons. They'll love to meet you. Are you okay with the visit?" Bulma asked.

"What is the point of it?" Susie thought but she said, "Sure, I'm fine with everything."

"I guess you'll be friends with Pan. She's a nice child, and she'll be in your class," Trunks said.

"Nice…like Bulla?" Susie asked slyly.

Bulla's eyes and lips twitched as she struggled to keep her anger in control. "No, she is quite different," Bulla forced herself to reply. She stood up and walked out of the room saying, "Nice waffles but I'm not hungry."

* * *

Chi Chi was heading to make a call to Bulma. It had been a long while since the two spoke to each other, if you consider three days a long time. Just as she was about to the telephone, it started ringing.

"Hello? The Son's Residence," she said.

"Hello Chi Chi!" Bulma's voice came through.

"Hi Bulma! I was just about to call you myself since we haven't spoken to each other for a lot of time," Chi Chi replied.

And then Bulma asked Chi Chi if her family could visit them on Sunday. Chi Chi agreed immediately and was then told that Bulma had adopted a girl. That made Chi Chi feel a pang of jealousy. If only she had a daughter! She was looking forward to meet the new girl; she was looking forward to next Sunday.

* * *

Susie was standing outside the dome shaped structure in the garden. Trunks had called it 'Gravity Chamber'. He had told her that the gravity of the room could be adjusted to five hundred times that of earth and that was how his dad trained. Susie could not understand how any human could survive that much gravity or how such a room could be constructed. She voiced her thoughts to him but he only smiled sneakily in reply. "Yeah, a _human_ won't be able to survive it. You're right."

Apparently the chamber wasn't 'working properly' so Trunks and his mom were repairing it and Vegeta was pacing the garden, cursing under his breath.

"Are you not human?" she asked abruptly then went silent, chiding herself for her stupidity. Such a silly thought! Why would Vegeta not be a human? However, the man smirked at her.

"You figured it out quick enough," Vegeta said, "I'm not human."

"But how is that possible?! You are joking."

"Oh, but I don't joke around much, unlike you weak earthlings."

Susie laughed dryly. "Okay then. What are you?"

Vegeta walked up to her. "I am a Saiyan, the Prince of all Saiyans!"

Susie laughed again in that dry way but she did not convince even herself that she did not believe him. She thought that it might be possible as Vegeta had a… different aura; she could feel it, she could feel his strength. She became serious again as Vegeta looked at her sternly.

"What about Bulma? Is she not human too?" she found herself whispering. "She is a human all right," Vegeta replied. With that he walked away to get updates on the repairing and Susie left too, feeling wary and excited, worried and strangely better, nervous yet hopeful. This was the first time she had spoken to Vegeta but she felt close to him for some reason.

Maybe… just maybe, she might survive.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Little Orphan Girl**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters.**

**Thank you everyone for reviewing the previous chapter.**

* * *

Sunday afternoon was too sunny and hot, and Susie was really uncomfortable being cramped between Trunks and Bulla on the backseat of the car. Well, not exactly cramped, but she kept shifting her eyes from the brother to the sister and again to the brother. Since the previous evening the two had not interacted at all. They had obviously had an argument and Susie just hoped it was not because of her.

The family was heading to Goku's house. Bulma always talked about him so fondly that she felt that this Goku was her brother. "So who are these Sons?" she asked. And Bulma answered her question by telling her that the Sons were dear friends of her family and Goku was indeed like her little brother. She told Susie that she and his wife, Chi Chi had had their differences in the past but they got along fine now. Goku had two sons, Gohan and Goten. Gohan was like her nephew and they had bonded because of the adventures the two had had. She, however, did not elaborate on her adventures. She told Susie that Goten was like a son to her, she had watched him grow up since he was a baby and he was Trunks' best friend. Then she told her about Videl, who was Gohan's wife, and their daughter, Pan.

"She's twelve years old and I think she will be in your class," Bulma said.

"Pan is a tomboy, you know," Bulla said, "I think you and her will get along well; you have a lot in common." With that she smirked at Susie, who raised her brow.

"Well, I will not consider myself to be a very girly girl," Susie admitted. "Susie, you are beautiful just the way you are. You don't need to change," Trunks said and smiled at her. Bulla frowned at her brother who glared back at her and then turned to Susie again. Susie, on her part, was stunned by Trunks' words. He'd called her beautiful… he told her not to change… she found it really hard to believe. Well, she was beautiful in a natural way, with strawberry blond hair cut very short, hazel green eyes, her skin the colour of porcelain, long Roman nose, full lips and really long eyelashes.

"Yes Susie, dear, you are very pretty," Bulma said.

"Get over with your woman talk already," Vegeta muttered and looked in the rear-view mirror, where his eyes met Susie's. She did not avert them.

Susie still found it unbelievable and astounding that Vegeta was not a human but the thing was that she _did_ believe he was not a human. Besides, he even had a tail, which she had noticed later that day.

Vegeta had been very reluctant to come along. Bulma had actually threatened him that she would not repair the Gravity Room, and that was how he had agreed. Trunks told Susie that Vegeta and Goku were rivals. Vegeta wanted to be better than Goku and that was the reason he trained day and night.

* * *

Goku lived in the countryside in a nice, quiet, peaceful house. When they reached there, Susie was surprised to see that there was no other building anywhere in sight. Susie was relieved to see that at least this house wasn't as big as an entire town, though she knew in the back of her mind that she was probably exaggerating about Bulma's house.

Bulma knocked on the door and called out to Chi Chi. A black haired woman opened the door and beamed at them. She hugged Bulma dearly and embraced Trunks and Bulla too.

"Hello Vegeta!" she said. Vegeta did not reply, just narrowed his eyes at her.

"Oh and who is this?!" Chi Chi exclaimed as she looked at Susie.

"She," Trunks said, wrapping an arm around her which Susie was tempted to push away, "Is my sister, Susie."

"His _new_ sister," Bulla said quickly.

Chi Chi already noticed the tension between the girls and it became even clearer when Bulla emphasised 'new' and how she said that Susie was _Trunks'_ sister, and not _hers_.

"Nice to meet you Susie," Chi Chi said warmly, "I am Chi Chi. How old are you, dear?"

"Thirteen."

"Such a lovely girl. Come in, dear, come in."

They entered the cosy living room where two men, a woman and girl were present. The men looked like they were brothers, which Susie was sure they were. One of them wore glasses; Trunks had said that he would be Gohan. So the other man would be Goten and the woman must be Videl. Susie looked at the girl, whom she was sure was Pan.

The girl was young, not more than twelve, with dark hair tied in an orange bandana. She had dark eyes, resembling her mother. She wore a red shirt and blue pants. The girl was pretty and she managed to look friendly and mischievous at the same time.

"Hello!" she said and then winked at Vegeta. "How are you doing, Uncle Veggie?"

"Don't you dare call me 'Vegie', you puny little git!" Vegeta said. Bulla laughed.

Bulma introduced Susie to the others and that was when another man came there.

"HELLO!" he said, louder than it was necessary, and Bulla and Trunks started laughing. "Kakarott, you make our mighty Saiyan race look stupid," Vegeta said. Goku spread his arms as if he wanted a group hug. Vegeta stepped back.

So this was Goku. He did not look impressive, just an absent minded person with a childish nature. But Susie knew that looks could be deceiving and she did not doubt for a second that his entire demeanour could change if the need ever arose.

The Son family were nice to her. Gohan kept asking her questions about her hobbies and favourite colour and things like that but nobody said 'Tell us about yourself' and Susie was really grateful for it. She did not want to be questioned like that. These people only talked about things that were not too touchy. She told Gohan that she liked reading, and she liked the colours black and blue but she did not answer any of his other questions and just ignored him. Pan asked her abruptly, "You don't like dresses too, right?" Susie shook her head. Pan sighed in relief. "At least _someone_ agrees with me! It'll be fun studying together. You're in my class. You have missed around ten days of school. Don't worry, I'll help you cover up! I think I should just give you the timetable for tomorrow."

And with that the girl went to write down the timetable for Susie. She returned with the paper and gave it to her. "There you are!" she said. Susie took it without a word. Pan's eyes glinted with slight fury for just a second then she smiled again and asked, "Do you play football?"

"I don't play anything."

"Nothing? Then how are you so fit?"

"I practice yoga and I exercise," Susie replied.

Trunks walked up to them at that moment. "Hey Panny!" he grinned. "Hello Trunks! What's up?"

Trunks winked in reply and said, "Panny, look out for my sister, okay? Take care of her."

"I don't need anyone to take care of me, Trunks," Susie interjected in a cold voice.

"Oh, but you do."

"I don't."

"You do."

"I don't."

"You do."

"I don't."

"You do."

"I DON'T!" Susie yelled at him at last. He raised his hands in surrender and then, after exactly three seconds he lowered his hands and said, "You do."

Susie glared at him and then walked away whereas Trunks chuckled. "Seriously Trunks?" Pan asked.

"I am right. She does need someone to look out for her."

"You annoyed her."

"What are elder brothers there for?" Trunks asked innocently and Pan rolled her eyes at him.

* * *

After Vegeta's family had left, the Son family settled down to have a talk.

"I think the girl is a piece of work," Goten said, "So fiery."

"Yeah, but I liked her," Gohan and Videl said together. The two looked at each other and grinned.

"She's been through a lot," Chi Chi said.

"It will take time for her to open up," Goku added.

"She doesn't have the etiquette t even say 'thank you'," Pan said, "But I think, I think she is nice. Short-tempered, I'd say, and reserved, but bad? No."

"She needs a friend," Gohan said, "And from what I saw, she and Bulla don't get along."

Pan smiled widely and said, standing up and walking to the centre, "I will be her friend."


	9. Chapter 9

**The Little Orphan Girl**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters**

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed the previous chapter. They mean a lot.**

* * *

Susie had expected a lot of things. This certainly was not one of them.

Whenever anyone said the word 'school', she visualised an old grand building with long corridors, classrooms where there were different desks, a blackboard and a strict teacher everywhere who would tell students off for running in the corridor. She had imagined a playground where there were too many trees but not a proper field. She even imagined the old ways where a teacher would sit cross-legged under a tree and the students would surround him, gaining knowledge. She had thought about discipline.

But _this_? Never!

The school building was gigantic, built in a modern style. The corridors were too long, the lighting too ambient. And the classrooms… every desk had its own computer, the blackboard had curtains on either side which just drew themselves in, covering the blackboard, when a presentation had to be shown. The whole school was air conditioned. And there was certainly no children's playground there. The school had a proper football field, a tennis court, a badminton court, a basketball field, a swimming pool, a recreational room and an auditorium. The students were all 'upper class elegant' people and the teachers were all quite knowledgeable in their fields.

Susie would have liked it slightly better if it had been the way she had imagined. Of course, she was really thrilled to see the laboratories, wanting to just get down to experiments. And the library had astounded her. There were so many books there that she could not read them all in her whole life time, even if she gave up everything else. The best thing there, however, were the Physics reference books. There were so many of them! If she could only gain all that knowledge!

Maybe her enthusiasm showed on her face because the next moment Pan was smiling at her. "You can issue all of them. The library's really useful."

On other days, Susie might have ignored Pan, or hid her emotions. But not today. She faced Pan and actually grinned at her. "You're right! I'm really excited!" And then she faced Bulla and gave her a genuine smile. "It must be great here, right?"

Bulla was taken aback by this sudden change in Susie's demeanour. The girl looked much younger now and for once she did not have a frown. Bulla smiled back hesitantly. "Yeah it is great. You'll love it when you attend the classes."

"I'm looking forward to it!"

With that Susie again turned towards the thick books of Physics and Biology. There was a hunger in her eyes and that was when pan realised why Susie was acting in a much friendly way.

_She has forgotten about her troubles. She's weighing the opportunities and wants to grab them all._

Pan and Bulla were showing Susie around the school. The principal was a really friendly man in his middle ages and he was really sweet and kind towards Susie. She had to give an interview and Mr Joseph Reeds was really with the girl, giving her admission instantly. Susie was sad about one thing though. She wanted to write the admission test and then get admission, so that she could try for a scholarship like Pan. And through all the excitement there was one thing bothering her. The students, they were all rich, very rich. Somewhere in the back of her mind she had an inferiority complex but she made it stay in the back of her mind.

The class was really intriguing. They had started with Physics. Refraction of Light. Susie understood every word the teacher said and answered questions sincerely. The teacher really liked Susie and told her that she would help her cover up the classes she had missed. In fact all the teachers liked Susie. And the girl, on her part, liked all the teachers and found it really compelling to respect and obey them.

Discipline, however, was something very rare at Dew Drop School. The children did anything they wished to do. Some of them even climbed over walls and ran away, skipping classes. Susie found that to be a really negative point about the school, and these antics made her frown return, though she did not voice her thoughts.

* * *

"How was your first day?" Pan asked.

"It was really great. I loved it, Pan! I loved it," Susie said and smiled at the younger girl. The two had sat next to each other, Pan explaining everything to Susie under her breath.

Pan thought about pushing her luck further.

"Can we… can we be friends, Susie?" she asked slowly and cautiously. Susie's smile ceased as she looked at Pan. Already, the walls in her mind were beginning to rise. This time though, she tried to suppress it.

"I don't know," she answered honestly, "But I will try."

Pan smiled at her and the two girls shook hands.

* * *

Susie returned home with Bulla, and they actually conversed on the way.

"What is your favourite subject?" Bulla asked.

"Physics. Science in general, actually. Yours?"

"English and History. Did you like the school?"

"It was fine. Though I do think you guys are a little short on discipline."

"Discipline isn't fun. And school life is all about having fun."

"I thought it was all about learning."

"You can learn while having fun. Instead of reading so many books, you can just watch the presentation and videos based on that topic. Learning is much faster when done while having fun."

Susie did not say anything on that, partly because she really disagreed and partly because she was not in a mood to argue.

Upon reaching home, Bulma took her in an embrace with a kind smile.

"How was the day, dear?" she asked.

"It was good," Susie, though she did not return the embrace. Bulma was used to this by now so she released her and beamed at her.

"I'm so happy you liked it. And how was your day, Bulla?"

"Same as usual," Bulla said.

"I think you two should go in and meet Trunks in the lab."

Bulla scowled at that, remembering her fights with her brother. He had called her mean and selfish. Bulla was not selfish! She had already done a lot for Susie! But Trunks, Trunks would never understand. He just wanted to be _Susie's_ older brother, not hers. Abruptly, Bulla was really infuriated. Trunks cared only about Susie. He did not love Bulla anymore. What kind of a brother was he?! Giving up on his real sister for just some any orphan kid! All her good mood dissipated. She was angry at Susie again.

As for the said girl, she turned rather pale though she did not show or say anything. Trunks had really annoyed her. He was too friendly for her taste, and tried too hard to be the older brother she could never have. Susie appreciated his concern but it was getting under her nerves. She almost felt sorry for Bulla. Almost. But not completely.

The two girls looked at each other in the eye and said no more for a few seconds.

At last the two simultaneously said, "I'm tired," and went off to their respective rooms.

* * *

That night was really different. Not because the sun was still up or Bulla had apologised for being so weird. But because Janet called the Briefs' residence.

She wanted to speak to Susie. For a second, the old love and friendship for Janet filled the child's heart and she almost ran to grab the phone. But she stopped in her tracks. "She did not want me to be with her. That's why she left me," she thought. Her anger and coldness returned, her fists clenched and her lips quivering with rage.

"Susie!" Bulma called out to her.

"I don't want to speak to anyone," Susie said. She did not yell or scream; her voice was actually quite calm but anger and hatred dripped from her words. With that she slammed the door shut with so much force that it startled poor Bulma.

"Why did she have to call?! Why?! Why now?!"

Susie grabbed a chair and hurled it across the room. It was followed by a glass and then a pillow. Susie grabbed her head, taking deep breaths to calm herself down. Tears of anger were streaming down her face, her face had turned red, her eyes too.

"Janet!" she spat furiously, "My 'friend'!"

With that she punched the wall. After that she leaned against the wall, slowly sliding down, letting her face fall in her hands. Her tears had dried up now and she was very still.

She heard the door open.

"Leave me alone," she said.

Someone stepped into the room. The lights were flicked on.

"What a mess."

Susie lifted her head to look at Vegeta, who was looking down at her. The two looked at each other for a few seconds then Susie sighed.

"Come on. Scold me already," she said.

"I'm not here to scold you."

Susie looked at him carefully, perplexed. Vegeta was telling the truth, he did not look angry at all.

"Stand up."

Susie stood up quietly.

"You're angry with her for leaving you."

No reply.

"Answer me."

"Yes. I'm angry. Happy?"

Vegeta smirked. "You earthlings are so foolish."

"Why do you live with so foolish people then?" Susie retorted.

Vegeta had his sly smile on his face.

"You are right to be angry," he said, "But have you ever thought what could be the reason?"

Susie laughed dryly. "Because she was tired of me. Because she wanted to give me a 'better life'. Because she cares so much about me. And because she's my 'friend'." Her throat was really dry now.

Vegeta walked up to her and lifted her chin so that she was looking at him.

"You know what you should do when people are walking over you?"

Susie shook her head.

"Make sure they don't do it. And to do that, you have to be powerful. Strong. Weaklings never survive, girl. Never."

"I'm not weak," Susie said.

"Then prove it. Prove it in any way you can."

With that Vegeta withdrew his hand and turned to walk out of the room.

"Wait!"

He came to a halt, his smirk back on his face as he turned to face her.

"Is that why you train? To prove that you're not weak?"

"I train to become strong. I'm the prince of all Saiyans. And the Prince of all Saiyans cannot be weak."

"What should I do?" Susie asked softly, "I'm not a Saiyan like you."

"Use your brain."

"What good will it do? Janet has already…"

"Independence. Don't you want to be free? Happy? Strong?"

"I do… You're right. Freedom. I want my freedom."

She walked up to Vegeta and sort of smiled at him, though she was sure it looked like a grimace.

"Thank you. I know just what to do."

Vegeta nodded and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

Susie stared at the door for a while then smirked.

"Power. Strength. Liberty. I'll have them all."

And now that she had decided it, she would get it at all costs.

And she knew how she could get it.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Little orphan Girl**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters.**

**Thank you for all your kind reviews.**

* * *

Two weeks had passed since Susie had started school. She loved attending the classes and that would be the time of the day when she would not be as reserved as usual. However, on her return, her mood went back to what it usually was like. Cold and sullen.

Bulma had really hoped for an improvement. Sure, Susie was slightly better at school but that was not because she was opening up to them, it was because she was crazy about school. There was one thing that Bulma did not understand. Susie behaved in a much decent manner around Vegeta. She would walk to the Gravity Chamber and watch him train, and Vegeta on his part, was teaching her the basics of fighting. The two would sit together in the garden at night after all the work was done. They never spoke to each other yet Susie always sought his company, not Trunks', who was trying really hard to make her happy and feel welcome.

Trunks really adored Susie. He only wished she would open up to him and accept him as her brother. He had learnt long ago that family wasn't just blood. Susie had yet to learn that.

"I really like that kid, mom. She is so cute and nice. But I guess she doesn't like me much," Trunks said and sighed.

"Give her some time. Walls around the heart don't break easily. But they do break. You only have to be patient and prove that you are a dependable elder brother," Bulma replied.

Trunks nodded though he did not really look convinced. "Trunks, your dad was worse than she is," Bulma said at last, "And if he can change, I don't think anything's impossible." "Maybe you're right, mom," her son replied.

Bulla walked in at that moment. She had overheard them talk. It felt like a stab in her chest. Why did Trunks not speak to her? Why did her brother not love her anymore? Was she not worthy enough? What was it that Susie had, and she, Bulla, did not?

She lowered her gaze at that thought when Trunks put an arm around her.

"Hey kiddo, I want to show you something."

With that he grabbed her hand and took her upstairs to his room, not giving her time to even analyse that he was speaking to her again.

What Trunks showed her was beautiful; it took her breath away.

They were figurines; small, humanlike, dressed for war. Some had swords carved out of clay in their hands, some had bows and arrows. They were arranged in a glass box, the floor of which was like a battle field, one wall of which was painted blue to depict a sky. Some figurines were on the ground and were red, indicating blood. Trunks had built up a scene of war.

"How? Why?" Bulla at last managed to whisper, unable to take her eyes off it. It looked too real and yet too beautiful.

"Your history project. You had to tell the story of that war in a… artistic way, right? Well, here you have the whole scene."

"You made this for me…" she said, "Why?"

Trunks turned her face towards his and smiled.

"Because you are my little sister, kid."

Bulla's eyes were bleak at that and she hugged her brother, burying her head in his chest.

"You don't hate me, right?" she sobbed. He patted her shoulder.

"How can I?" he replied softly.

Bulla smiled to herself. It was really a day to remember, the best since a very long time.

* * *

Sitting on a tree branch had certain disadvantages. The most clear was how a person's legs could just slip, and he could be left dangling from the branch. Susie found out soon enough. She had jumped out of her window to take her seat on the tree branch but her foot slipped and she was left hanging from the branch. With a frown she pulled herself back and snuggled in her corner. She sighed and took in the sight that greeted her.

The Gravity Chamber was occupied. She could hear Vegeta yelling inside and some other sounds which told her he was training. Susie had watched him train from the window. He had taught her basics of martial arts. But she never understood what those coloured beams of light were that just seemed to eject from his hands. She had watched those lights only from the window, and apparently they were the reason that the Gravity Chamber broke down so frequently. Trunks had called them 'Chi Beam' or Energy Beam. Susie could not understand how anyone could just target energy beams at something. She did not even understand _how_ anyone could make energy beams and balls. Everything about Vegeta was a mystery. Did he work? She had never seen him do so. Was he a fighter? Apparently. Was he a prince? Seeing his pride, maybe. Were they alike? Somewhat.

Susie wanted to find out about Saiyans. They were a different race, but _how_ different were they? Which planet were they from? Where were the other Saiyans? Why was the Saiyan Prince staying on earth? Susie had answer to none of these questions. And she could not relax until she had all the answers.

His advice had been helpful though. She spent hours studying and learning martial arts. One was responsible for one's own strength. She would use her knowledge to be an achiever. But that was a long way away. First, she had to find out more about Saiyans.

She used the computer, the one that Bulma had given her, to do some research about the Saiyans. There were no satisfactory results. "Maybe I should just ask them. Yes, in the evening I will."

* * *

It was tea time when Susie walked into the dining hall along with Vegeta. Both were late.

Susie sat down and pondered over how to ask. She could not just go up to Vegeta and say, "Hey Vegeta! How's it going, being a Saiyan? Are you guys also made of animal cells or do you have a different variety?!"

Her eyes widened as she realised just how ridiculous that would be.

Trunks saw that she was nervous and wanted to say something.

"What happened Susie?" he asked.

"Nothing."

"Your face contradicts your statement," Trunks said.

"I want to know about – about –" she glanced at Vegeta.

"About Saiyans," Vegeta grunted.

"Really?" Trunks asked, clearly excited. "Yes," Susie replied.

"We can help you. I will tell you everything about Saiyans!"

Bulla raised her brows at him.

"And Bulla will help me," Trunks quickly added.

"I think Vegeta would be the best person to help you," Bulma said, "He's the only pure Saiyan here."

"I don't have so much time, woman."

"Come on Vegeta."

"I'll see."

With that Vegeta downed his glass of juice in one go and left the room, heading to Gravity Chamber. Bulla frowned at her mother.

"I can help her as well," she said.

"Yes but I want your dad to actually do something."

Bulma's face showed clear annoyance. Despite trying really hard, Susie could not help smirking at her. Bulla stared daggers at her and Susie left the room too, with a wink at Bulla.

Bulma watched the events anxiously. She had to do something about it now. She would talk to Bulla. She really needed to talk to her.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Little Orphan Girl**

**Thank you everyone who reviewed the previous chapter.**

* * *

"You are a grown up kid. You shouldn't act this way," Bulma chided.

She had taken Bulla aside that night to have a talk with her. Bulma was not unaware of the tension between her daughters and she wanted to sort it out at any cost. She was trying to explain to Bulla that Susie had had a tough life. Bulla was tired of hearing the same thing again and again.

"Mom, she's so weird! She never answers properly, she has no respect for anyone and she is always trying to show her superiority! Why doesn't she just give up on the 'I'm-so-tough-I-don't-need-anyone-Get-lost' attitude?! Maybe it will help me like her more."

"She was an orphan, Bulla! It will take time to open up!"

"She's not even trying!"

"Are you trying to be friends with her?" Bulla asked.

"Yes, I am! I try not to get angry. I try so hard! And I really want to like her, be her friend! _She_ is the one who pushes me away, not me! I'm beginning to hate her now. She's a brat!"

"Try to be a little patient."

"Why don't you say anything to her? She's your daughter too, right? Then why is it that I have to listen to your lecture and she gets all the attention and affection?!" Bulla snapped angrily.

"Shut up!" Bulma replied with the same fury, "You know it isn't true! We're just trying to help her open up!"

"She won't. She's too immature and stupid for that! Guess I'll have to make all the sacrifices."

"You, lady, aren't mature either! Were you a matured girl, we wouldn't be having this conversation! And Susie doesn't act as foolishly as you do. Maybe _you_ can learn something from her!" Bulma almost yelled.

With that the blue haired woman left the room, slamming the door shut behind her.

Bulla stared at it for a long time. She needed to learn from Susie? From _Susie?_!

"AAARGGHH!" she cried out in frustration and kicked at the stool nearby.

She just needed some time alone.

* * *

The next morning Bulla was in a slightly better mood. The weather reflected it too; it was quite sunny. Perfect day to spend outdoors.

After she was done with dressing up and makeup, the girl made her way down to the breakfast table.

"Good morning people!" she greeted as she sat down.

"Good morning dear," Bulma greeted back as if nothing had happened the previous night.

"Mom," Bulla asked, "Can I spend the weekend at Pan's place? A sleepover?"

She hoped her mother would say yes. Bulla wanted some time alone. Well, not really alone, but far, far away from Susie. The said girl was looking at her as if she were the most interesting specimen on earth and she couldn't wait to know her secrets. Bulla shivered. Susie's gaze was so…unsettling.

"Perfect idea!" Bulma exclaimed, "Susie, I think you should go too."

Bulla's eyes widened at that. No, please no!

"Never mind," she muttered dejectedly and went back to sipping her juice.

"Why never mind?" Trunks asked. He had been so quiet all that while that Bulla had forgotten that he was there.

"I get it," he said softly, "You want to spend some time alone with your friend. That's why you don't want Susie to go with you. Perfectly understandable."

Bulla shot him a grateful look. Oh he was such a sweet brother!

"It's just that-" Bulla began, an excuse forming in her brain when she was interrupted by Susie.

"I don't have any problem spending time with Pan. I kind of like her company."

Bulla's eyebrows shot up so high, her forehead might as well have disappeared. That brat! She was doing it on purpose! To annoy Bulla! Oh, how much she hated her!

"Well, it's final then," Bulma said with a smile at Susie, "She will go with you."

Bulla's shoulders slumped. Just great!

"Mom, can you excuse me?" she asked.

"No. Finish your breakfast. After that you have to do the dishes."

"I'll do them. But I'm not hungry," Bulla said, standing up and pushing her plate away. With that she left the room.

There was an awkward silence after that. Finally Trunks broke it.

"That was- dramatic."

* * *

The sound of the clinking of dishes could be heard. Bulla was muttering curses under her breath. Bulma watched her from the doorway but then left after a sigh.

Vegeta had just returned from the training to have his breakfast. He looked up and saw Bulma's worried face.

"What is it?" he asked, "Baby-Mummy drama or sister-sister-brother drama?"

"How can you-? Sister-sister drama," Bulma replied.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and returned to his food.

"I'm worried Vegeta. The girls don't get along at all."

"Since the dawn of time girls have never got along," the Prince replied as he drowned his cup of tea.

"I'm not joking! Bulla really dislikes Susie. She didn't want to invite her for the sleepover."

"Well, doesn't really matter. The kid invited herself."

Bulma glared at her husband. He shrugged.

"Maybe because she feels threatened."

Bulma turned back to see her son walk into the room. He smiled at them.

"What do you mean?" Bulma asked.

"Bulla isn't able to accept that there is another girl in the house. She feels threatened. She is quite jealous too. We can't deny that we're giving Susie a lot of attention. Bulla isn't used to sharing her attention and love. That is making her jealous of the kid. She is afraid that we might start loving Susie more than her," Trunks elaborated.

If it was possible, Bulma felt even more distressed. Why, oh why did her kids have to go through all that?!

"If that is the case," Vegeta muttered, "Then they should go together. It's time they learn a few things."

"I'm torn between those two. I'm trying really hard to give them my equal attention but it's so…tough. I love Bulla and I want her to get along with Susie and be happy. I love Susie just as much and want her to be a permanent member of the family. But Bulla doesn't talk to me because she thinks I'm being partial towards Susie. And Susie doesn't open up at all and is always pushing me away. It's such a fix!"

"Well, if she has to be a part of our family she'll have to learn how to get along with us. She'll have to learn how to adjust and share and she will have to break her mental walls. Otherwise, there's just no hope," Bulma replied sharply.

Trunks frowned. His overprotective instinct took over. He had to defend her.

"You make it sound like a threat. I hope you don't really mean it."

Bulma looked perplexed for a second. It was Trunks' tone that sounded like a threat.

"I'm not making threats, dear. I'm just stating the fact. I'm trying really hard to understand her problem. They must be together for more time though. They need to learn how to adjust and how to trust each other. That is vital to keep a family together."

Vegeta got up from the table, having done with his breakfast. Both his son and wife were looking at him.

"What?" he asked.

"What do you think?" Bulma asked.

Vegeta sighed. This was getting really annoying now, all this girly conflict.

"Whatever you say," he replied and walked out of the house.


	12. Chapter 12

**The Little Orphan Girl**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters**

* * *

Why? Why did she agree to come here?

Susie, in a way, enjoyed doing thing just to annoy Bulla. The blue-haired girl had wanted a sleepover so why shouldn't Susie join in? Anyway, that's what her new 'family' wanted. Susie had realised that this family would most probably not desert her. Maybe it was the way they kept on trying to include her even when she pushed them away but now the young girl had a deep respect for the Briefs. Maybe not love exactly but definitely a kind of trust.

But still, coming for the sleepover was a horrible idea. Pan and Bulla spent all their time talking about random topics, things Susie could not be bothered with. And they ate like elephants. Susie's appetite had died when she saw Pan eat. How did the Saiyans manage it?

Now it was almost one in the morning and apart from the girls everyone was asleep. They were watching a horror movie. Well, it was more comedy than horror and Susie could not help but laugh a few times. It felt good, laughing freely. And it felt even better to not have to listen to Bulla and Pan's endless bickering.

Pan was sitting between the two of them and it was for the better. Had Bulla been next to Susie… the girl shuddered at the thought. Pan would have certainly thrown them out. Susie thought about the last time she had watched a movie with someone. It was a superhero one and she had been bored a lot. However, there had been one memorable event.

She had fainted after the movie ended. She had been feeling weak all day and then she had just collapsed. Janet had taken care of her really well. She brought her to the orphanage and did everything she could. When Susie had woken up she had found Janet by her side, holding her hand gently. That incident had brought the two quite close.

The girl smiled at the memory though her eyes turned bleak. The same Janet had left her. Did she not like her anymore or did she just give up hope? Did she feel that nothing could be done about Susie? Or maybe, maybe she asked Bulma to adopt her because she actually felt that Bulma could give her a better life. Susie wanted to think that was the case but something told her that it was not entirely true.

"Did you see that?!" Bulla exclaimed.

Susie blinked. She looked at the TV screen. The hero, a little boy of ten, was fighting against a ghost with a blanket. Seriously, blanket? Suddenly the blanket turned into a rope and he made a loop of it and threw it round the ghost's neck. On its part, the ghost morphed into a fly and, well, flew away.

"This is so silly," Pan said, "How does that work?"

"It doesn't," Bulla replied, "That's why we are watching it."

Susie had a sudden urge to get some fresh air. It was getting too stuffy in the room. She got up and went out of the house.

The night was too dark, she could barely make out the shapes of trees and mountains. There was no moon and the light provided by the stars were too less. She looked up at them, admiring their beauty. The stars, which were so big, looked so tiny from here. But they added something to the night sky, something without which it would be incomplete. Her family was like stars, bright and beautiful. And Bulla was the night sky, without the stars she was useless.

Wait… from where did that thought come? Her family? Since when did she start thinking of them as her family? She tried so hard to keep a distance from them but… she could not. Whether she wanted it or not, she was a part of that family. She felt weird thinking about it, uncomfortable even. The last time she felt anybody was her family it was Janet.

"They'll abandon me the moment I start thinking like that," she thought bitterly. Wasn't that what had been happening ever since she was young? But then she had changed forty something foster homes and didn't last anywhere for more than a week…

"Hey, what happened?"

Susie turned around, startled, only to find Pan standing behind her. She relaxed. Pan was a good girl. A tomboy but a sweet kid. She reminded Susie somewhat of herself.

"Nothing," she replied, "I was just feeling a little stuffy inside."

Pan walked towards her, a smile on her face. Not a smirk or a stupid grin but a real smile.

"I know it must be hard," Pan said, "Though I can't really imagine myself in your place. But Susie, consider yourself lucky this time. You have got a very good family."

"I want to think that way too," Susie replied with a sigh, "It's just… It's hard to trust. I don't know how to open up to others. And then they try to make me talk about how I feel. I don't want to talk about it. I don't know how I feel. I am confused, Pan. Very confused. I just don't know what to think. I want to trust them but my previous experiences with trusting haven't exactly been very good."

Susie surprised herself. This was the most she had spoken to anybody about how she felt. Pan rested a hand on her shoulder. She didn't flick it off.

"I understand what confusion is," Pan said, "But maybe you should try. I know these people very well. And I know they are not the kind of people who desert others. In fact, I'm sure they will stick with you forever."

"Bulla doesn't like me," I said abruptly.

Pan scoffed. "Of course she doesn't. You have taken the spotlight. I think I don't need to explain to you that she doesn't like sharing attention with someone else. Especially another girl. And I think she is jealous. But tell me this, do you like her?"

Susie paused. Did she like Bulla? She knew that she didn't hate her, she didn't even dislike her as a person but…

"I don't dislike her," she replied, "But I don't know anything beyond that."

"Well, it's a big thing that you don't dislike her," Pan said, humour in her voice. It became serious though. "Just remember, if you want to share something you can tell me. I'm good listener, at least for my friends."

Susie smiled warmly at the girl. She liked Pan. In fact, she considered the younger girl to be more like a sister to her than Bulla.

"Thanks friend," she said. The words sounded strange on her lips, it had been a long time since she had used it.

"You're welcome. Now, we have a movie to catch up on."

* * *

**I know it has been a long time since I updated this. I'm not giving up on this story but I really don't have many ideas for it. Writer's block, I guess. But I will finish it. Thank you for reading. Wishing you a happy new year!**


	13. Chapter 13

**The Little Orphan Girl**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its characters.**

* * *

_Trinng! Trinng trinng!_

"Who is it?" Bulma wondered as the telephone rang. She went over to it and answered the call.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hello. Is it Mrs Briefs?" a man on the other end asked.

"Yeah… Who am I speaking to?"

"Ma'am, I'm Shadow Ridge Orphanage," the man said, "And I have something important to tell you."

Bulma tensed up. What could he want? Was it…?- no. It couldn't be. Not now, not now. She gulped and took in a deep breath, hoping that it was not what she expected.

And then when he told her… she didn't know what to do. She put the receiver back and then leaned against the wall. Her eyes were turning bleak and her body was shaking violently. How did that happen?! She always knew this day would come but she was not prepared. She was not prepared at all.

And what of Susie? How would Bulma tell her? A single tear dripped down her face.

"Mom…?"

She looked up to find her son standing in the doorway, looking at her with concern. He rushed over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "What happened?"

"T-Trunks, do you remember Janet?" Bulma asked softly, her voice hoarse.

The man didn't need any more details. He lowered his gaze. "We'll have to tell her," he said, "And I think you are the best person for the job."

"But how?" Bulma asked, her voice rising a bit. "How son?"

"I don't know," he replied.

The woman nodded sadly. It was a tough thing to do. She didn't know how Susie would react hearing the news of her friend's death. Janet was the only person for whom the child cared and now that she was gone…

She clenched her fists and looked at her son. "Come on Trunks," she said, "Let's tell her."

The man nodded at her but he felt terrible. Susie had just started opening up a bit and now he feared that she might get even more withdrawn. But it had to be done.

With a heavy heart, the two started towards her room.

* * *

"Susie, dear, I want to speak to you," Bulma said as she entered the girl's room. The child was sitting on the tree branch outside her window. With a leap she entered her balcony and walked towards Bulma.

"Yes Bulma?" she asked in a much friendlier tone.

"Uh, it's about Janet-"

"Please Bulma," Susie said, her eyes hardening, "Don't bring her up. I don't want to know anything about her. I don't even care whether she lives or not. Just don't mention her name."

Bulma gasped. That was such a terrible thing to say! She didn't know. She just didn't know…

"Susie, Janet has-"

"Called up? Asked for me? Tell her I'm not home," the girl snapped bitterly.

"No," Bulma said. She grabbed the girl's shoulders and shook her. "Listen, will you?!" she almost yelled out.

Susie shut up immediately. Bulma had never yelled at her. What was wrong? She could see that the woman's eyes were bleak. Her gaze travelled to Trunks, who was standing at the doorway, looking at everything silently.

"My girl," Bulma said, "Janet is no more."

Susie blinked. What did she hear? That was a joke, right? It had to be. It had to! She blinked again. No… she wasn't going to believe it. They were pranking her, yes. It was a prank. A very dirty prank but a prank all the same.

"It's not funny," she whispered angrily, "It's just not funny Bulma."

Bulma's voice choked when she spoke her next words.

"She- she was ill, Susie. She knew she wouldn't live. That's why she sent you here… She always w-wanted you to be happy. She thought- she thought you would be happy h-here, that you will get a-a family. She did-did it all f-for you dear. She l-l-loved you. She loved you so much. You were angry w-with her but she always wanted you t-to be happy…"

Susie stared at her, her eyes empty. Her lips quivered ever so slightly and her body trembled. She looked at Trunks and then Bulla, who was standing beside her brother.

The girl fell on her knees, tears finally streaming down her face. But she didn't cry out loud. She didn't scream for Janet. She didn't do anything of the sort. She just knelt there, her hands limp by her side, her eyes not really focusing on anything.

"Honey…" Bulma whispered and kneeled down next to the child. She grabbed her shoulders firmly but gently and then pulled her in an embrace. Susie didn't do anything. A confused look appeared on her face.

"She didn't tell me," she whispered, "She didn't tell me. She didn't tell me."

Bulma's eyes widened as the girl started repeating the words over and over again. She would have been less miserable had Susie just cried and screamed but the child's behaviour was scaring her.

"Susie stop!" she yelled at her. The girl looked up at her.

"You knew as well," she stated, "Then why wasn't I informed? Nobody told me. She didn't trust me enough. She didn't. She didn't."

Bulma's throat was dry now. What was she supposed to do now? This was not what she wanted, this was unexpected. She bit her lip.

What would she do now?

* * *

Susie could not bear to look at Janet. The orphanage had decided to cremate her. Before they could do so, the girl ran over to the body and looked down at the face of her friend. Her heart started beating against her ribcage. She could not look at Janet anymore but she was unable to tear away her gaze as well. The woman looked so peaceful, as if she was only sleeping. A sob escaped the child's throat.

"Why?" she muttered, her voice cracked, "Why Janet?"

Bulma pulled her away gently, hugging her as Janet's corpse was set to fire. The girl stared as the flames consumed her friend. There was nothing that remained of her, nothing. The flames rose steadily until her friend was completely gone away.

Something about it made Susie's heart skip a beat. It made her think. If Janet had really done it for her, she should try to accept the Briefs as her family. The situation was traumatising for the young girl but ironically it was also what made her thoughts clear for the first time in so long.

She had to try. She had to try for Janet. The woman loved her and Susie finally accepted that she was the closest thing to a mother she ever had. The tears she was shedding had dried up as the flames started to fade away.

She glanced at Bulma. Could she accept her as her mother? Could she take Janet's place? She closed her eyes. Nobody could, nobody.

But she had to try. For Janet.


	14. Chapter 14

**The Little Orphan Girl**

* * *

Janet's death had brought Susie closer to her new family. She actually let Bulma stay with her, accepted anything that Trunks offered and just sat silently with Vegeta, who really didn't seem to mind her presence. Pan was sweeter than ever before. Although Susie felt it was all due to sympathy, she still couldn't be angry at them. After all, her new family and friend had proved that they cared. In all honesty, Susie cared about them too. She didn't want to imagine a life without them. But then she had never imagined a life without Janet but…

No, it was too depressing a thought. The girl was now sitting on her chair, staring at nothing in particular when the door opened and Bulma walked in. Susie smiled at her. She had been smiling a lot at Bulma now. After all, they were close.

"How are you, honey?"

"Fine," Susie replied although she didn't like being asked this question.

"Susie, I was thinking that the two of us should go shopping. Like a mother-daughter shopping. It will be fun! What do you say?"

"I-" Susie started but stopped. What was she about to say? Yes? No? But Bulma looked at her too hopefully so she nodded although she certainly didn't want to go.

However, unknown to the two of them, the other daughter of the family was listen from behind the closed door. And she was not happy about it.

* * *

Bulla had packed her big duffel bag, tears blurring her vision a bit. _She_ went on shopping trips with her mom! _She _was the one who was loved! And now, _she _was the one whom everybody neglected. After Janet's death Bulla tried so hard to warm up to Susie but the girl paid no attention. No, why should she? She was here to snatch everything from Bulla! The blue haired girl hated her so-called sister. Nobody loved her anymore. Nobody!

Her suspicions were confirmed that night.

Dinner was ready and Bulla didn't go down. She was crying and yet hopefully waiting for her mom. A while later, Trunks' voice came in through the crack under the door.

"Bulla. Bulla come down kiddo. Dinner's ready."

"I don't want to come," Bulla replied, trying to make her voice steady but failing at it miserably.

"Bulla-"

"JUST GO AWAY! Leave me alone!"

She heard her brother sigh, then his slowly fading footsteps. He was gone. He didn't even ask what was wrong. But the girl waited for her mother. She would come, right?

Wrong.

Bulma didn't come to call her. Enough was said and done. Bulla had no more patience left. She had to do something.

By the next morning, she had disappeared from the house.

* * *

"She's gone…" Bulma whispered shakily, "She's _gone._"

Bulma had visited Bulla's room early in the morning to tell her how much she loved her, that she was not neglecting her. But when the door swung open and nobody was found, she guessed what had happened. That her daughter had run away.

And now she was at Gohan's place, telling the Sons all about it. Susie and Pan had been sent in another room to watch TV so that they could not hear the conversation.

"Maybe she just felt left out" Goten said.

"Why should she? Susie has been with you for quite some time. I think she would have adjusted by now," Videl reasoned.

"They don't get along…" Bulma whispered.

"I've noticed," Gohan said, "The two obviously don't like each other. But I have also noticed that Bulla seems far more willing to interact with Susie and it's the latter who is pushing the other away."

"Susie has always been alone," Bulma said defensively.

"That may be so but she has stayed with you all for a few weeks now. I feel she should at least try. In fact, I feel as if she plays Bulla on purpose and actually enjoys the feeling of negligence that she goes through," Goten said.

"That was harsh," Videl muttered.

"I agree with Goten," Gohan said intensely, "Bulma, you need to give that an ultimatum. She has to adjust and treat Bulla properly."

"GOHAN!" Videl yelled.

"What? An adopted child can be a part of the family only if every member of the family is willing to accept them. And I mean _every_ member!"

"But we can't return her-" Bulma started.

"I don't want her to be sent back to the orphanage either but you must understand! If she continues like this, well, I don't see any other solution."

"She has gone through so much Gohan!"

"I know but don't you see that Bulla is miserable and the cause of this is Susie? We need to either make them friends somehow or you'll have to send her back."

"I can't send her back!" Bulma almost screamed, "She's my daughter!"

"And so is Bulla!" Goten said, "And you've known her for a long time! We all know for sure that Bulla loves you too, but Susie? Does _she_ care about you or your family? If so, then why has she not agreed to change her surname?"

Bulma stared at Goten and then turned to Gohan, her eyes becoming bleak once more. But when she thought about it, it did seem that Susie was the root of it all. She was unwilling to befriend Bulla, the family had paid her more attention that its own daughter.

_Own daughter…_

Why did that thought come into her mind? Susie was her daughter too! But… but Bulla was closer to her, however hard she tried to deny it. She hated herself for it, but she did love Bulla more than Susie, although she tried not to accept it.

"I'll talk to Susie about that," she said slowly.

The brothers nodded and Videl just looked at her sadly. The television was still blaring something upstairs. Hopefully, Susie and Pan had not heard the commotion the adults had made.

"And ask her directly," Gohan insisted, "Being too sweet will not be a good idea."

Bulma bit her lower lip. She didn't want to be mean to Susie.

But maybe a direct approach was needed here.


	15. Chapter 15

**The Little Orphan Girl**

Bulma had called Susie aside in a lone corner. Nobody was present there and the girl looked at the woman quizzically. What was happening? She didn't understand and Bulma was not really looking at her directly.

"Bulma…?" she asked in a hoarse voice. Her voice had been hoarse a lot lately.

"I don't know how to ask this but…"

"But what?"

And now she was really worried. Why was Bulma so anxious about talking to her? Was it about Bulla? Susie felt guilty about that even though she didn't want to admit it. She had been very rude and somewhat cruel towards the other girl and at the moment she honestly wanted to see her, to be certain that she was safe. No, she didn't love her like a sister but without Bulla Susie just didn't feel comfortable. It was as if something was missing. Something important.

"Are you being mean to Bulla on purpose?" Bulma asked in the most direct way possible. She was expecting a tantrum, angry words, anything but the calm expression on her face.

Susie had anticipated the question. And she knew that it was partly true. Partly because she didn't really expect Bulla to take it to heart in such a way. She was just trying to annoy her but the result happened to be something else.

"Not really," she replied carefully, "It was never on purpose. Usually I would be angry, and she would be mad at me too. Although I did understand something."

"What?"

"She wanted attention," Susie answered, "She thought that I was trying to steal you and Trunks away from her. I told her that wasn't the idea but she never believed me. She thought that you guys loved me more, that everyone loved me more. She voiced her opinions a lot on that."

And, with that subtlety, she threw the blame entirely on Bulma.

"But most of us thought that she was being mean. People didn't take her seriously. She hated me with a passion Bulma, due to this very reason."

The woman stared at the girl sadly, a few tears making their way down her cheeks. It was her fault… As a mother she should have known how to manage her two daughters. But she didn't. She didn't do her part well. She could not be a good mother. She had failed.

Instinctively, Susie wiped her tears gently and looked back at her, trying to keep herself appear emotionless but it wasn't easy. Her lower lip was trembling ever so slightly. It was her fault that the woman who loved her so much, thought of her as her daughter, had tears in her eyes.

"I've been so bad. I'm a failure. I should have known how to manage two girls. But I didn't. I couldn't!" Bulma cried, her voice shaking. Susie extended her hand and squeezed her shoulder hesitantly. She was not really good at comforting but she had to try.

"She'll be found soon," Susie said, "Just- we just have to make sure she knows that you threw me out of the house."

"What?!" Bulma asked in horror.

"Yeah. She'll return then, and I'll ask her to forgive me."

_Forgive me._

Asking for forgiveness was such a foreign concept to her. There never really had been any need.

"I'll think about it."

* * *

The under construction building was damp due to unknown reasons and Bulla hadn't found a soul anywhere around. She was okay with it, for at the moment she really wanted some peace and quiet.

"Are they looking for me?" she asked herself hopefully. The food and water she had packed wouldn't last long and although she could always go back, or stay with one of her friends, she didn't really want to do it. Bulla was stubborn by nature. No way was she going to admit defeat, not to Susie.

She gazed out at the evening sky with anticipation and longing. There was a streak in the sky and she jumped to her feet. Maybe it was Trunks?

On closer inspection, she realised that it _was _Trunks.

"Bulla!" he called out, "Bulla please come to me! Bulla!"

The girl stared at her brother. He came. He came. All her anger dissipated at the sight of her brother. Of Pan who had accompanied him.

"Bulla I swear I'll be a good friend!" she cried out, "I promise! I know you're somewhere around here."

"Yeah we know that," Trunks called out, desperation in his voice. Bulla frowned. She did not like a desperate Trunks. Her brother meant the world to her.

_But mom didn't come. Neither did dad._

"Maybe they are looking somewhere else," she thought.

"Bulla please come back!" Trunks called. He was very close to the building now and her heart started pounding. Should she go back home or should she wait?

"Please Bulla. I'll be a good brother."

"Trunks!" she called out, grabbing her duffel bag and running out.

The brother and the friend glanced at each other and ran towards the girl. Bulla threw her arms around Pan first and then hugged Trunks.

"You came?!" she cried, "You actually came!"

"Of course we did," Trunks said, ruffling her hair, "Mom and dad have been looking everywhere. So have the Sons."

"I'm so glad you're here," Pan said, "Never ever run away again, okay?"

"Okie dokie," Bulla said, although she didn't use that all too often.

"And now you don't have to worry about being loved," Trunks said, "Susie has left the house."

The earth seemed to part under her feet. Susie did what?!

"What do you mean?!" Bulla asked. It couldn't be true!

"Well, we figured that she was the reason you left. She herself felt very guilty about it so she left, saying that she was willing to do so if it meant you'd return."

Bulla stared at him. There had to be some catch. Susie left? She didn't want to believe it. True, she didn't like her all that much but…

… She didn't _really_ want her to leave. Not because of her.

"Trunks," she said, "We need to go and find her."


	16. Chapter 16

The two girls stared at each other awkwardly, unable to figure out how or what to say. Susie ran her hand through her hair and cleared her throat. Bulla looked up and then averted her eyes.

Trunks and Pan looked at the two, standing a little away from them. Bulma was there too, but she remained silent as well. All the three watched the two girls cautiously, making them feel even more awkward.

"Uh…" Susie said and then stopped. What would she say anyway?

"Why did you leave?" Bulla asked finally.

"Why did _you_ leave?" Susie asked back.

"You know why!" Bulla replied, trying to be angry but failing at it.

"I know," Susie said and sighed.

"And you?"

"I- uh- I didn't like- I just- I don't know," Susie said, stuttering over her words, looking at her feet, which she suddenly found to be very interesting.

"I didn't know that you could be unconfident too," Bulla said.

Susie's eyes widened at the comment and Pan, unable to restrain herself, burst into laughter. The two girls jumped at her voice, realising that they weren't alone. Susie cleared her throat again.

"I think we should wait outside," Bulma said and Trunks and Pan nodded, following her out. Pan turned around and winked at Susie and then left.

"So, um, I hope things go well for you," Susie said.

"And?"

"I'll return to the orphanage."

There was such a pain in her voice that it made Bulla cringe even. The sadness in Susie's hazel green eyes didn't seem right. The Briefs had adopted her after all. It would be wrong to just send her away.

"No you won't."

"Listen," Susie said, "I'm so- I don't- I am s-s-s-sorry."

The air around them seemed to become heavier and the silence was too loud. Bulla looked at her through wide eyes. Susie?! Apologising?! Susie apologised?!

"You- you said s-sorry!?"

"Yes," the younger girl said as if it were nothing too great or different.

"But why?"

"For being so… mean to you…"

Bulla stared at her for a few seconds and then laughed.

"Oh goodness! I should have brought a camera to take a picture of your face! It was such an amazing scene!"

"…."

Susie didn't say anything to except narrow her eyes.

"I don't like people taking my pictures."

"Well then, a selfie is the first thing we'll have when we go back home."

"Home?"

"Of course home!"

"But-"

"No buts," Bulla said, "I've been mean to you too. We're both mean to each other. The score is settled. No need to forgive. But we can forget all about it, if you're willing."

With that the blue-haired girl stuck out her hand and then smiled lightly. Smiled, not smirked.

Susie stared at her hand as if eyeing a dangerous toy. Gingerly, she took the hand and shook it. Bulla gave her a tug and then hugged her.

"I was so stupid," Bulla said, "And so childish."

"Me too," Susie replied, feeling uncomfortable but she wouldn't move away. Not at all.

"Friends?"

"F-Friends," Susie replied and then grinned whole-heartedly. It felt nice to say that word as if she meant it. Maybe she could get along with Bulla the way she got along with Pan. It would be worth it.

"Yay! And now, let's tell those elder and better and wiser people."

"Just imagine their expressions," Susie said.

"I know right. Adults worry too much."

* * *

Now that she was back home, Susie finally appreciated all the love and attention she got. She needed it, and this family was not going to send her back. Not this time.

Things were going very good with Bulla. The two sisters and Pan were often seen having fun and studying together. Susie still liked spending time with Vegeta, staring at the moons and stars but this time it would be with a smile on her pretty face.

She still missed Janet but now realised why her friend had sent her away. All the rage dissipated from her and she had framed a large photograph of her, placing it on the wall right in front of her bed. Even she knew it wasn't needed though. Janet would always be there with her, despite everything.

Bulma was working in the kitchen when Susie entered and looked around. Hesitantly, the girl walked up to the woman.

"Susie! Do you need anything honey?"

"Uh, do you, do you need my help… mum?"

Bulma whirled around and looked at her daughter in wonder. Tears fell from her eyes uncontrollably. Mum… Susie called her mum…

"What did you say? What did you call me?!"

"Mum…" Susie said awkwardly with a shy smile.

Bulma hugged her.

Susi paused for a moment and then hugged her back again.

It felt nice. Very nice to call someone… mum. To have a family. To have friends who loved her.

For the first time in her life, Susie was genuinely happy.

**So yes, there will be one epilogue for this, and then it will be over. I did enjoy writing this a lot, but I realise I have dragged it on for too long. I didn't have the motivation to write for it, mainly because I felt all the canon characters were OOC and because I don't recall much from the show. I did enjoy it a lot though, especially writing Susie's character, because she was really complex and it's always fun to write those. Thank you Charismatic Beauty for suggesting such a wonderful idea and for the beautiful character of Susie.**

**Hope you all have a nice day.**


End file.
